1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a relationship network search method. More particularly, the present application relates to a relationship search method based on integrated heterogeneous social network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Social Network Sites (SNSs) such as Facebook™ and Linkedin™ have transformed today's society by providing easily accessible platforms for users to connect, communicate, and share vast amount of information. With SNSs, people keep in touch with their contacts, reconnect with old acquaintances, and establish new relationships with others based on shared features such as hobbies, interests, and overlapping friendship. The population of SNS users and the number of SNSs has been growing rapidly. For example, Facebook™ is estimated to have over one billion active users. Although it is hard to obtain an accurate estimate, there are thousands of SNSs all over the world that provide different kinds of services.
As a result, a user may register with multiple SNSs for different social network applications, carry multiple SNS accounts, interact with contacts from different SNSs, publish and access different web contents, and share contents within each SNS community. While SNSs offer different services, one key feature shared among SNSs is how they are built around users and users' existing social networks. Yet each SNS is isolated, so users manage their profiles and build relationships separately on different SNSs. The content for the same user in different SNSs may overlap, so it becomes a burden for users to manage contents across different SNSs.
Thus, providing a system and method for integrating heterogeneous social network demand of the area is a technical issue need to be solved in the technical field.